1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an auxiliary fitting jig used to fit one connector with another connector.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent application Publication No. 2009-187863 proposes a lever fitting type connector for fitting one connector with the other connector. In the lever fitting type connector, a lever attached to a male connector is rotated to fit a female connector with the male connector.